Deceptively simple puzzles comprising a number of variously sized squares, triangles or other polygons and adapted to be arranged into a predetermined pattern according to instructions are well known in the art. A selective sampling of such prior art puzzles reveals several variations on this general theme. For example, the purpose of the puzzle may be educational or purely recreational. Colors, designs or other indicia printed upon the puzzle pieces may be related to the eventual solving of the puzzle. The shapes of the several puzzle pieces may be identical, similar or varied.
Representative examples of the foregoing concepts are more specifically disclosed in the following prior art patents discussed in chronological order. U.S. Pat. No. 239,879 issued to W. Stranders discloses a number of square game cards having indicia printed thereon in triangular sectors whereby a number of cards are thereafter overlapped to produce a desired visual effect. A puzzle comprising a group of 4 non-congruent triangular pieces assembled as a square and further having colored surfaces and other indicia thereon is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 587,112 issued to J. S. Alston; U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,507 issued to N. J. May is very similar to the Alston patent. A related puzzle including five polygons wherein the puzzle may be solved either as a square or an equilateral triangle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,271,997 issued to W. L. Benedict. Other puzzles including numbers of groups of regular polygons arranged in differing geometric designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No's. 1,273,089 issued to M. L. Ogle and 3,637,217 issued to S. Kent. Other disclosures of game puzzles including a series of polygons further having printed indicia are found in U.S. Pat. No's. 3,687,455 issued to M. Odier and 3,923,307 issued to V. J. Sukys et al.
However, the prior art fails to disclose a puzzle assembly solved as a smooth sided square comprised of a set of triangles having some rounded and some sharp corners whereby but a single solution is possible.